Preocupaciones de un lobo
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: ¿como Remus reaccionará ante la gran noticia que Tonks esta a punto de revelarle? oneshot!


**Todos lo personajes son de invencion de J.K. Rowling, propiedad suya y de Warner...**

**hola!! esto es mas bien un auto-regalo de navidad y es que aunque se que los libros no pueden girar entorno a este tipo de cosas si me pecio denigrante el final que le dieron en DH estos dos grandes brujos U.U...**

**Preocupaciones de un lobo**

Estoy embarazada.

La emocionada joven que pronunció esa frase tenia los ojos brillantes y alegres, saltó a los brazos de su querido esposo y rodeó su cuello con fuerza mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad. Cuando al fin dio un poco de respiro al hombre que abrazaba y se separó de el unos centímetros y lo miro extrañada notando de pronto su inmovilidad.

¿Qué pasa Remus? –la chica miro al canoso hombre a los ojos y noto que su esposo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, muy lejos de ella…

Nymphadora… -la aludida arrugó un poco el seño.

Ah no, Remus John Lupin!! –ya sabia de sobra lo que el hombre iba a decir, conocía a la perfección ese tono lastimoso de voz…

¿Cómo es posible que al enterarte que serás padre solo pienses en ese pequeño problema tuyo?, Deberías estar saltando de alegría como yo!! –lo miro desafiante un par de segundos.

Claro que pienso en "mi pequeño problema" como tu le llamas –la miro muy serio-, por supuesto que pienso en eso, porque no es algo pequeño Nymphadora, es algo muy grande!

Siempre piensas lo peor Remus, ese es tu problema, deberías alegrarte por un segundo, solo uno, de que seremos padres… de que el amor que nos tenemos se vea reflejado en algo tan maravilloso como un niño –de pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar… cuando ella supo la noticia casi se había puesto a bailar en la oficina del mendimago, había cambiado uno de sus turnos en el ministerio y luego viajo lo mas rápido posible para contarle la noticia al futuro padre… a el que ella imaginó teniendo muchas reacciones, y aunque temió que tomara una postura similar a la que estaba adoptando pensó que tal vez se dejaría llevar solo esa única vez por la emoción del momento… pero claro ese no seria el Remus Lupin que ella conocía.

Escucha… -su mirada se volvió dulce, como era habitual cada vez que miraba a esa joven de ojos alegres y cabello rosa chicle- por favor entiéndeme, no sabes lo culpable que me sentiría si nuestro hijo nace como yo… -su tono de voz reflejaba completamente la angustia que estaba sintiendo- si por mi culpa tuviese que pasar por lo que yo viví… no podría soportarlo.

Por favor Remus… -Tonks trato de decirle algo que lo reconfortara pero el hombre la interrumpió.

Es cierto! No te estoy diciendo una mentira y lo sabes! Si llega a heredar mi condición lo estaré condenando al repudio de la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, a que siempre desconfíen de él, a que tenga que encadenarse como yo cada luna llena para así no lastimar a nadie!!

Si eso llega a pasar pues estaremos preparados, yo ya casi domino la poción matalobos, por lo que no lastimará a nadie, te tendrá a ti para que lo guíes y a todos nuestros amigos y familiares que lo contendrán… el no tiene porque sufrir lo que tú… las cosas están cambiando, gracias a personas como tú mucha gente ha aceptado que es una condición, una enfermedad si quieres ponerlo así, que no significa ser malvado o…

¿Un monstruo? – Lupin acabo la frase por ella- por favor, tu lo sabes muy bien, es muy poca la gente que piensa así como dices…

Pues a la mierda la gente! –Tonks había perdido la paciencia, claro que comprendía a su esposo pero su constante inseguridad y postergación a veces la superaban.

Mientras decía esto su marido había comenzado a pasear de aquí para allá mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello castaño claro inundado de prematuras canas aumentadas por las dificultades de los tiempos actuales.

¿Por qué siempre te haces esto?, lo mismo fue para que me dejaras entrar en tu vida, aunque reconocías que me querías me alejabas de ti… Ya basta! Estas vivo Remus¿Pretendías pasar como una sombra por la vida¿Alejando todo lo que te signifique un vinculo con alguien?

Estamos juntos y nos amamos… es lo mas normal del mundo que un matrimonio que se ama arme una familia… deja de postergar tu felicidad, aprende a vivir, a sentir… debes hacerlo, por lo tres… -le dijo mientras posaba la arañada mano de Lupin sobre su vientre.

Los ojos azules de ella se juntaron con los color miel de el…

Escucha –le dijo con dulzura- todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos, es cierto, lo que temes puede suceder… pero también esta la opción de que no haya ningún problema… por favor, dime que esto te hace sentir tan feliz como a mi…

El castaño miraba la mano que tenia sobre su esposa y no decía nada…

Además lo peor que puede pasar es que salga un niño con el pelo calipso y nariz de cerdo… ahora pienso que no debería jugar tanto con mi nariz… quizás le guste y se la quede si es que sale bicho raro como yo… -dijo Nymphadora con aire despistado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre y eso fue suficiente para que una mata de cabellos rosa intenso lo cubriera, para sentir los suaves labios de Tonks besando sus mejillas, encontrando su boca…

Y si, por un momento Remus Lupin olvidó que era un licántropo, que había posibilidades que su hijo sufriese el mismo destino, que aún se consideraba peligroso para su esposa… olvido todo y dejo que la felicidad embriagara su cuerpo, tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y le susurró- te amo… yo…

Pero ya no pudo hablar mas porque la chica lo calló con un apasionado beso mientras lo conducía con paso torpe hacia la habitación.

**Espero les haya gustado . **


End file.
